


Nada en común

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash goes to the Caribbean, Attraction, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Ash Lynx, Jealousy, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sunsets, Surprises, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Ash pensaba que él y Blanca no tenían nada en común y que había un abismo de diferencia entre ambos, empezando por sus edades y concluyendo por sus gustos tan diametralmente opuestos. Sin embargo, los dos estaban buscando lo mismo.#HappyBirthdayAshLynx
Relationships: Blanca & Ash Lynx, Blanca/Ash Lynx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Nada en común

**Author's Note:**

> **[AU] Post-canon.  
>  Personajes mayores de edad, contenido sexual explícito y actos plenamente consensuados/consentidos.  
> Si este pairing no es de su agrado, favor abstenerse de leer y/o comentar.  
> **

Sentados en un banco del Central Park la pregunta de Blanca lo tomó por sorpresa. Ash fue con intenciones de despedirse de él y de pagarle por sus servicios como acordaron, y de repente, le estaba proponiendo que lo acompañara.

—¿Vendrías conmigo al Caribe?

—¿Quieres llevarme a llenar tu vacío? Tú no eres así, Sergei.

El rubio lo observó con una sonrisa al notar cómo el otro agachó la mirada por unos breves instantes; tal vez porque lo puso en evidencia. Blanca no era así y Ash lo supo en cuanto el hombre decidió retirarse y vivir como un ermitaño en alguna paradisíaca playa caribeña, intentando dejar atrás un trágico pasado.

—Tienes razón. Olvida lo que dije.

El mayor se sintió un tanto avergonzado, pensó que había cometido una imprudencia al pedirle a Ash que se fuera con él, a pesar de que sus intenciones jamás fueron malas. Después de todo, Sergei Varishkov seguía guardándole un entrañable a aquel joven que un día fue su alumno.

Ash ni siquiera lo sospechaba pero de algún modo, con aquel repentino ofrecimiento, Blanca acabó salvándole la vida. Sin duda alguna, fue la mejor decisión que el chico oriundo de Cape Cod pudo haber tomado.

Un simple "sí" lo había cambiado todo.

\---

Un año después, Aslan Jade Callenreese decidió cometer un último asesinato y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió orgulloso de ello. Él resolvió poner fin a la existencia del infame Ash Lynx, según sus propias palabras. Solo entonces consiguió abrazar una plena libertad que nunca conoció y vivir sin temores.

Lejos de la jungla de cemento de la cosmopolita e intensa cuidad de New York, ahora el joven moraba en una propiedad alejada en la bellísima playa Seven Mile en compañía de Blanca. El cambio fue bastante radical pero consiguió adaptarse con rapidez y no extrañaba en absoluto su antigua vida; después de todo, Ash nunca tuvo apego por nada ni nadie, solo Griffin fue su excepción a la regla.

La única persona que conocía su paradero era Alex, ya que en ocasiones solían comunicarse por e-mail. El ex segundo al mando de su pandilla le había comentado que todos los chicos se encontraban bien y estaban tratando de encauzar sus respectivas vidas, ya alejados del mundo delictivo. De cierto modo, todo aquello lo hacía sentir contento.

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar en su propia vida, estaba convencido de que hizo lo correcto. A su modo, Ash era por fin feliz. Poco a poco, el joven dejó ir todo lo que una vez le hizo daño y ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo que un sujeto que en ocasiones le resultaba insoportable pero al final del día, estaba a su lado compartiendo de manera amena.

Durante aquel año, Ash intentó conocer un poco más a Blanca pero el hombre era todo un enigma. Pensaba que no tenían nada en común, empezando por la edad y concluyendo por sus gustos tan diametralmente opuestos.

Blanca se levantaba con los primeros rayos del sol y entrenaba a diario, Ash a duras penas salía de la cama luego del mediodía y no le interesaba hacer ejercicio sino de manera muy ocasional.

Blanca leía a Hemingway una y otra vez, Ash se la pasaba indagando las más recientes investigaciones científicas y artículos del día. Cuando iban a nadar a la playa, Blanca socializaba y flirteaba con cada mujer bonita encontraba a su paso y Ash aunque atraía cuantiosas miradas, huía de toda interacción con otras personas.

Blanca prefería un buen vino y Ash gustaba de los refrescos y cervezas de oferta. Blanca disfrutaba de Tchaikovsky, Ash escuchaba a Nirvana. Y así, había un sinnúmero de cosas que los hacía muy diferentes.

Desde que ellos empezaron a vivir juntos, Ash al saberse fuera de los peligros que lo acecharon durante casi toda su vida, poco a poco fue dejando aquel estado de permanente alerta. De algún modo, se sentía seguro en esa casa y no tenía que portar ya un arma para proteger su vida.

Aún así, Ash no podía dejar de preocuparse por su ahora compañero. Si bien ambos respetaban mucho la privacidad ajena y sus respectivos espacios, algo que el rubio detestaba era cuando Blanca se iba por horas sin decirle nada. No era como si temiera quedarse solo y como si el otro no pudiera defenderse si se viera metido en aprietos.

Había algo más que desde hacía un tiempo Aslan se rehusaba a aceptar y eso le empezaba a molestar de sobremanera. En momentos como ese llegaba a sentir que aborrecía a Blanca y que se arrepentía por haber aceptado ir hasta ahí con él.

—¿A dónde fuiste de nuevo, idiota? -murmuraba molesto mientras jugaba con una piedra que lanzaba de una mano a otra, se encontraba sentado en el ancho barandal de madera del balcón, pensando que desde ahí podría interceptar a Sergei a su regreso- Vamos a ver si sigues siendo tan ágil.

El rubio acostumbraba a sentarse ahí casi cada tarde a observar la puesta del sol, a disfrutar de la suave brisa marina y el sonido de las olas al subir la marea. Por lo usual, era una actividad que lo relajaba pero estaba nervioso; solo quería que Blanca apareciera de una vez para arrojarle aquella piedra y ver si era capaz de esquivarla.

Ash se puso a lanzar la piedra hacia arriba usando solo una mano y a atraparla de nuevo con la misma. Pero de repente, la piedra volvió a él. Miró hacia arriba y esta había desaparecido de forma misteriosa, entonces cuando intentó voltearse se vio aprisionado e inmovilizado por los fuertes brazos del que fue su maestro.

—¡Pero qué mierda! -exclamó Ash bastante alarmado y comenzó a removerse con violencia tratando de zafarse- ¿Me quieres matar de un susto, imbécil?

—Haces muy mal en bajar la guardia por completo, gatito -observó el hombre con total tranquilidad hablando al oído ajeno, a sabiendas de que eso molestaba mucho al rubio y más que se refiriera a él con ese apodo- Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando llegué.

—¡Suéltame! -exigió y continuó moviéndose para liberarse-

—¿Acaso se te perdió esto, cariño? -preguntó enseñándole la piedra con la que hasta un minuto antes pretendía atacarlo- ¿Así que pensabas apedrearme porque estás enojado?

—¡Qué me sueltes, maldita sea!

—No lo haré hasta que me digas por qué estás tan molesto conmigo.

Aslan siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona demasiado orgullosa; desde luego no diría una sola palabra así el otro lo tuviera inmovilizado ahí hasta la madrugada. No era como si la cercanía de Sergei le molestara, simplemente no lo quería ver en ese instante pero el mayor no era ningún tonto.

—Espera -Blanca calló por un momento tratando de rememorar lo que aconteció horas- ¿Te enojaste porque me fui con la chica de hace rato?

—¿Y por qué habría de enojarme por eso? -replicó el chico intentando sonar convincente- Siempre te vas con cuanta zorra aparece por aquí, ya ni debería de sorprenderme.

—Pues no eres nada amable, gatito. Pero no me fui con ella, solo le indiqué por dónde debía regresar, era una turista y se perdió. Luego fui a caminar por ahí.

Ash pensó que Blanca le estaba mintiendo, de seguro había ido a revolcarse con esa mujer que conoció horas antes en la playa. No sería la primera vez que mantuviera amoríos fugaces con alguna atractiva fémina que aparecía por esos lares. Y es que Sergei Varishkov parecía tener un carisma especial que dejaba a cualquier mujer completamente encantada con él.

Blanca suspiró con fuerza y aflojó un poco su agarre, sabía que Ash estaba muy alterado y que intentaría atacarlo cuando terminara de liberarlo, luego le escupiría un par de insultos más y se largaría de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

—No me crees, ¿cierto? -preguntó el mayor usando de nuevo aquel tono seductor que tanto irritaba al chico-

Ash seguía sin responder. Para él era impensable tener que admitir que se encontraba celoso y que llevaba meses intentando reprimir que todo lo que sentía por el hombre con quien ahora compartía hogar. Atracción, deseo y tal vez amor. De eso último no tenía la certeza pues nunca en su vida había desarrollado sentimientos románticos por otra persona.

Después de todo, resultó ser Ash quien acabó necesitando a Blanca para llenar su enorme vacío, para aplacar su soledad y para saciar sus carencias. Todo le resultaba tan irónico que algunas veces pensando en el asunto, el chico no sabía si carcajearse o llorar amargamente.

Los dedos ajenos se posaron en la barbilla de Aslan y lo obligaron a voltear el rostro para enfrentar la mirada contraria. Blanca alcanzaba reconocer una total frustración en esos hermosos ojos fieros y Ash tenía la sensación de haber perdido su última batalla consigo mismo.

—Eres tan hermoso, Ash -susurró el mayor, embelasado con aquel par de jades que parecían tener el poder de atravesar su alma-

—Y tú eres tan imbécil -refutó de manera agresiva y sin embargo, dejó de pelear, de hecho ya ni siquiera se estaba moviendo ni intentaba escapar, quedó algo sonrojado al escuchar ese elogio que en el fondo le había gustado recibir-

Pero no, Blanca no era ningún imbécil y estaba consciente de ello. Blanca no era como todos aquellos sujetos con los que tuvo que lidiar desde temprana edad, él siempre lo trató con dignidad e incluso intentó protegerlo aunque en su momento, Ash no fue capaz de verlo así o entenderlo.

—¿En serio piensas que no tenemos nada en común, Ash? Tú y yo estamos buscando lo mismo. Si estoy equivocado, puedes golpearme.

Antes de que Aslan pudiera analizar las palabras ajenas, sintió los labios de Sergei contra los suyos en un beso tan suave y delicado como la brisa que soplaba y acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Los brazos del mayor dejaron de ejercer presión y se vio libre de ellos, aún así, él no retrocedió ni reaccionó con violencia sino que aceptó y correspondió.

Unos instantes después, se apartaron y quedaron viéndose con fijeza. Ash se puso serio y Blanca llegó a pensar que su proceder pudo haber sido un error, creyó que lo mejor era disculparse pero no logró modular una sola palabra.

—Quizás sí debería golpearte -pronunció el joven- No porque estés equivocado sino porque no continuaste.

—¿¡Qué!? -Blanca lo observó sorprendido y se separó un poco, lo que fue aprovechado por Ash para voltear por completo y bajar del barandal para quedar frente al mayor y enfrentarlo- ¿Entonces tengo razón?

—Pocas veces no las tienes. Tampoco te golpearé porque me has dicho la verdad.

Ash supo Blanca no le había mentido. Lo comprobó gracias a la cercanía que mantuvieron segundos atrás y descubrió que su aroma era el mismo de siempre, no había rastro de alguno otro. Se había equivocado, Sergei no estuvo con esa mujer que despertó sus celos. No pudo sentirse más estúpido en ese momento.

Esta vez, fue el joven quien rompió toda distancia entre ambos y buscó los labios ajenos. No era bueno expresándose con palabras así que decidió actuar; sus brazos rodearon el cuello del mayor al momento de profundizar el contacto.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ash estaba entregando sus labios de manera voluntaria a un hombre y disfrutándolo. Así mismo, primera vez en mucho tiempo, Blanca sentía que estaba besando a alguien de una manera sincera.

Si bien Sergei Varishkov siempre fue un admirador de la belleza de Aslan Callenreese, nunca se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, mucho menos a tomar ventaja como todos aquellos que antes pusieron sus corruptas manos en el chico.

Estaba claro que entre ambos se había gestado un fuerte magnetismo cargado de pura tensión sexual, algo que se empeñaron en mantener al margen todo aquel tiempo hasta que terminó desbordándose por completo. Los dos entendieron que querían exactamente lo mismo y ya no había impedimento alguno para que se volviera realidad.

El trayecto desde el balcón hasta la habitación de Blanca estuvo repleto de caricias y besos ansiosos, jadeos y pasos torpes que evidenciaban todas las ganas que tenían uno del otro. Las ropas tampoco duraron mucho tiempo en ellos, estaban tan ávidos de entregarse que no hubo lugar para el pudor ni las demoras.

Ash no podía evitar sentirse un tanto extraño; todos los encuentros sexuales que tuvo anteriormente fueron forzados y jamás los disfrutó. Cada vez que pasaba, cerraba los ojos y rogaba para que su infierno terminara pronto. Pero ahora, todo era tan distinto y placentero que solo deseaba que aquello continuara y no tuviera fin.

Los besos que el mayor repartía sobre el pecho de Aslan eran gentiles e incluso tiernos, al igual que cada toque que esas grandes manos que recorrían sus costados, se sentían bien y lo encendían cada vez más.

Cuando Blanca llegó al abdomen ajeno pudo sentir el roce del pene de Ash contra su barbilla, estaba tan despierto y humedecido que no quiso hacerle esperar más para saciarlo.

—Ngh... Sergei... -jadeó Ash, expectante a las acciones del mayor-

—Lo sé, gatito -con su lengua delineó la punta del miembro ajeno y enseguida el otro gimió- Créeme que estoy peor que tú.

—Entonces tengo una mejor idea.

Ash sonrió y decidió mostrarse desinhibido. Se levantó y quedó sentado en la cama para luego acercarse a besar a su ahora amante; en un movimiento rápido lo hizo recostar sobre su espalda. Al hacerlo, descubrió que el hombre tenía una erección impresionante y que su miembro era enorme, nunca antes se lo había mirado con tal detenimiento.

El chico volteó y se situó sobre el otro dejando su pene a la altura de la boca ajena. Blanca lo empezó a lamer y succionar enseguida, arrancándole unos incontenibles quejidos de placer y provocando que se moviera poco a poco tratando de introducirse más en la boca ajena.

Pero Ash no quería ser egoísta, se recostó un poco y sus manos tomaron el erecto y venoso pene, era tan grande que no sabía por dónde iría a comenzar. Intentó masturbarlo un poco pero debido a las sensaciones que él mismo estaba experimentando se le dificultó bastante la labor. Se puso a besarlo y a lamerlo, deleitándose con el sabor y sintiendo la piel tensándose ante sus estímulos.

Aslan abrió la boca y sus labios se ciñeron alrededor del miembro, comenzó a chupar despacio intentando contenerlo en su cavidad hasta donde le fuera posible, aunque era evidente que no iba a poder con todo eso.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -escuchó a Blanca gemir extasiado y continuó, Ash lo succionaba cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, su cabeza subía y cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían imparables casi follando la boca del mayor-

Blanca tuvo que dejar el miembro de Ash para intentar tomar algo de aire y también para liberar sus gemidos mientras embestía la boca del rubio. Seguía actuando de manera gentil, no quería que el otro se atragantara. En ese momento, el joven llevó una de sus manos hasta su sexo para estimularse al tiempo que continuaba con esa felación.

Por un momento, pensó que Blanca no quería seguir con eso pero antes de proponerle cambiar de posición, sintió las manos ajenas separando sus glúteos y enseguida la lengua del mayor deslizándose en medio.

Esta vez, fue Ash quien abandonó su tarea y se puso a gemir con desesperación al sentir la lengua de Blanca intentando penetrarlo, llenándolo con su saliva con el objetivo de dilatarlo.

—Mmm... sí... ahhh... -no podía pensar con claridad, sus sentidos parecían nublados de repente hasta que sintió cuando Blanca empujó uno de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlo antes de introducir uno más-

El interior de Aslan presionaba los largos dedos, y a Sergei le gustaba escucharlo gemir de esa manera suplicante y moverse como si quisiera ser follado de una vez. El hombre sonrió y en su boca tomó los testículos ajenos, los succionó al tiempo que sus dedos entraban y salían hasta que en una de esas, sorpresivamente agregó uno más.

—Ahhh... mierda... ¡No lo resisto más!

Entonces Sergei decidió darse prisa, le dio una fuerte nalgada para que se hiciera a una lado y el otro gruñó en señal de protesta. En cuanto Ash se apartó, Blanca le indicó que se posicionara de un modo que la penetración fuera soportable para él, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a semejante tamaño y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

El joven se volteó y quedó con el pecho y el rostro pegados a la cama y las caderas elevadas. Blanca se valió de sus fluidos y su saliva para lubricarlo un poco, también le advirtió que si llegaba a doler mucho y a hacerse insoportable, se detendría. Sin embargo, parar no estaba en los planes de Ash, necesitaba con suma urgencia más de su amante.

Blanca sabía que si lo hacía lento, sería más doloroso para Ash. Entonces sonrió mientras pasaba la punta de su pene en medio de los glúteos del menor, quien gemía entrecortado ante la ansiedad que aquellas acciones le producían, por lo que reanudó su propia estimulación.

Entonces Blanca tomando su miembro con firmeza, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante y penetró a Ash tanto como pudo, haciendo que este gritara y profiriera maldiciones ante la intromisión.

—¿Quieres que lo saque? -preguntó Sergei confundido ante esa reacción, que se estremecía todo agitado y apretaba las sábanas-

—Juro que voy a matarte si lo haces -gruñó como cuando solía molestarse pero a pesar de la incomodidad, lo que menos Ash deseaba era que el otro se retirase de ahí- ¡Sigue!

Entonces las manos del mayor se aferraron con fuerza a las caderas de Aslan, introduciéndose en él hasta estar completamente adentro. Blanca podía sentir su pene palpitando en ese interior que lo alojaba tan bien y era tan cálido y estrecho que le daban ganas de embestirlo con brutalidad pero no, él quería ser considerado y amable. No se trataba solo de satisfacer sus propios deseos.

El cuerpo de Ash traspiraba y parecía temblar, también gemía como si estuviera en su último estado de resistencia. Entonces el rubio movió su cadera hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, indicando con eso a Blanca que comenzara a moverse.

Ash dejó de masturbarse al darse cuenta de que eyacularía pronto, quiso atrasar aquello tanto como era posible. Sintió el pene de Blanca deslizándose hacia afuera y luego empujándose de nuevo hacia adentro.

—Eso es, Sergei. Más... ahhh... más...

El rubio gemía cada vez más y el mayor le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba atento a cada una de sus reacciones mientras lo embestía más fuerte al notar que se estaba adaptando muy bien a él.

Blanca parecía imparable, se movía y también gimoteaba alto. El cuerpo de Ash era una maravilla, si bien muchas veces fantaseó con hacerlo suyo, la realidad superaba ampliamente a las expectativas que un día tuvo. Al sentirse a punto de orgasmo, consultó sobre lo que debía hacer.

—Ahhh... puedes venirte adentro -respondió el rubio- Ngh... y luego lo haré yo. ¡Ahhh... ngh... ahhh...!

Blanca quedó sorprendido ante esa petición. No la había esperado para nada pero no era como si no le agradara, pero no le importaba intercambiar roles, de hecho, lo encontraba muy excitante.

La idea solo sirvió para que el orgasmo de Blanca se acelerara luego de un par de embestidas, se dejó venir por completo en el interior de Ash, llenándolo de él mientras un sonoro gemido escapaba de su boca. Había sido tan intenso y abundante que parte del semen acabó escurriéndose del rubio aún cuando el chico tenía el miembro de su amante en él.

Cuando el mayor retiró su miembro, pudo ver cómo sus fluidos se deslizaban por los muslos de Ash; sin duda alguna era una imagen tan perversa como erótica, sonrió y secó el sudor de su frente antes de acomodarse en medio de la cama y separar sus piernas para que el otro pudiera penetrarlo.

—¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Ash al ver que Blanca accedería sin problema alguno- No estás preparado.

—¿Eso crees? -contestó con una mirada desafiante- Ven aquí, gatito. Eres maravilloso y estaré encantado de compensarte.

—No puedo creer que seas tan fácil -bromeó Aslan posicionándose en medio y rozando su pene contra la entrada del mayor-

Blanca lo tomó del rostro y lo besó apasionadamente en respuesta. Ash inició con las penetraciones y se dio cuenta que no fue tan dificultoso como creía, al parecer el otro había hecho lo suyo y muy bien.

—Ahhhh... -gimió el rubio al sentir su pene ser apretado por los músculos ajenos en ese caliente interior; enseguida Blanca también se puso a gemir y a moverse lento- No sabía que te gustara tanto.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, gatito -susurró el mayor y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las embestidas ajenas y moviéndose al ritmo de estas-

—Ngh... espero empezar a descubrirlas desde hoy -replicó y lo volvió a besar, al tiempo que lo penetraba tan duro y profundo como le era posible- Ahhh... ahhh... -no consiguió prolongar más su orgasmo, se vino con intensidad en el cuerpo ajeno y sonrió ya que consideró estaban a mano-

Ash se dejó caer totalmente rendido sobre Blanca y este lo besó, abrazándolo y reconfortándolo entre sus brazos mientras trataban de recobrar el aliento con los últimos vestigios de luz solar que ingresaba a la habitación.

—Venir aquí contigo fue la mejor decisión de todas -confesó el rubio- Tú eres quien terminó llenado todos los vacíos que tenía en mi vida. Gracias por eso, Sergei.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar venir conmigo. Te quiero tanto y me alegra poder tener esta oportunidad para confersártelo por fin.

El chico sonrió emocionado. Era la primera vez que le decían esas palabras de una forma tan sincera, en verdad estaba muy conmovido.

—También te quiero. Parece que después de todo, sí tenemos bastante en común.

Blanca asintió y abrazó a Ash con fuerza, ya no quería dejarlo ir nunca de su lado. Un sentimiento de felicidad que ambos hasta entonces desconocían embargaban sus corazones. Finalmente los dos tenían todo que buscaron durante mucho tiempo. Libertad y amor.

Y ahora tendrían el resto de sus vidas para disfrutar a pleno, juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
